


Stupid

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: ALSO THE FIRST THING IN THE BRUTALTOWN TAG HOW ABOUT THAT, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, this is pure shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had been hoping for Luke to ask him to the flower festival. It didn't happen. </p>
<p>(Based on a headcanon from an anon on my tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anon, thanks so much for that headcanon!! (my tumblr is ghostlyfraggle btw, in case you somehow didn't end up here from there). Hope you don't mind me turning it into a fic.

_ Deep breaths Ian, deep breaths _ , Ian thought as he approached the room.  _ It’s just Hana.  _

 

It was a Saturday morning, about six A.M., and Ian was standing inside the Primrose house with thoughts swarming like gnats in his head. It was likely that neither Mai nor Hana would be awake, but he  _ really  _ needed someone to talk to and his roommate wasn’t an option. 

 

Hana had thrown him a goddamn  _ surprise party _ , she deserved to know the real reason he’d been feeling down. And why he still kind of felt down. And why he’d been so grateful that she’d asked him to the Flower Festival. 

 

Tentatively, he raised his hand to the door and knocked. A groan from Mai could be heard, then an annoyed comment from Hana, some shuffling, and finally, the doorknob turned.

 

Briefly, Ian considered running away. But before he could take a single step backwards, the door flew open and there stood Hana.

 

Her hair was messy, she lacked her red bow, her glasses crooked. She was still in her pajamas and she didn’t look happy to be awake. Ian frowned.

 

“Maybe I should go…” he said, pointing backwards with his thumb.

 

Realizing who it was, Hana’s face shifted to a look of surprise. “Ian?” She said questioningly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I...uh…” Ian wasn’t used to talking about his problems, and paused, unsure if he should continue. “I just...needed someone to talk to. It’s early, I get it, I can come back later if you want…”

 

“No,” Hana said. “Stay. I’d be happy to talk to you.”

 

Ian let his mouth hang open slightly, surprised that she cared. “O-okay.”

 

Hana (quite literally) pulled Ian into her room. Mai had popped in a pair of headphones, the music so loud Ian could hear it from the doorframe where he was standing. Hana settled onto her bed, and patted a spot next to her. Ian shifted awkwardly before sitting next to her and balling his hands into uncomfortably tight fists.

 

“Hit me,” Hana said, looking at Ian. Ian’s gaze found the floor.

 

“I don’t want to bother you,” Ian said. “Really, this was a stupid idea, I’ll just go…”

 

Hana grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down to the bed before he could even stand up. “It’s that bad, huh?” She said, a gentle, almost motherly tone to her voice. 

 

Ian sighed. “You just went through all this shit to try and cheer me up, and I don’t want to make you feel bad because it didn’t work. I appreciate all of it, I really do. Especially you asking me to the Flower Festival.”

 

“You’re stalling,” Hana observed.

 

“I just...was really hoping someone  _ else  _ was going to ask me to the festival,” Ian said. “I tried dropping all kinds of hints and...I guess he’s just too dumb to get it. Or maybe I wasn’t being obvious enough? I don’t know.”

 

“Well,” Hana began, “knowing you, you probably weren’t being obvious enough. But I can’t know for sure until I know who it is.”

 

“You can’t tell him. You have to promise,” Ian said, casting a nervous glance at Hana.

 

“So, I know him, huh?” Hana said slyly.

 

“Yeah, it’s…” Ian’s voice caught in his throat, like his body didn’t want him to say it. He forced the name out anyway, albeit quietly and awkwardly. “...Luke.”

 

As soon as he said the name, the face popped into his head. His stupid face, his stupid hat, his stupid smile, just, he was so  _ stupid  _ but Ian loved him anyway.

 

Hana’s smile was wry and knowing. Ian felt his face heat up, so much that it felt like the room around him was burning. He stared at the door, contemplating escape.

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Ian said.

 

“I wasn’t going to,” Hana said, stifling a laugh. “I think it’s cute. If you like him that much, you shouldn’t wait around for  _ him  _ to ask  _ you _ . As Mai would say, ‘go on, get your man!’”

 

“Wh-hat?” Hana slapped Ian’s back while he was speaking, breaking up the word awkwardly.

 

“You heard me,” Hana said, smiling brightly. “Go get ‘im, tiger. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Crippling rejection,” Ian said gloomily.

 

Hana sighed. “I doubt it. You probably won’t get rejected. And if you do, I’m sure it won’t be  _ crippling _ .”

 

“Do you know something I don’t?” Ian asked. Hana simply winked.

 

“Go on. Get your man.”

 

…

 

Hana seemed to have forgotten that it was still six A.M. on a saturday morning. Not exactly the best time to make a love confession.

 

So, instead of going back to his dorm, he headed to the field and sat against a tree—the same tree where Hana’d asked him to the festival. 

 

He’d only intended to play a few rounds of Dumbidoom’s revenge, just until it was an acceptable time to go knocking at Luke’s door. A few rounds, however, turned into a few hours.  _ Just one more round _ , he thought.  _ Then I’ll go and tell him. _

 

Of course, it could never be  _ just  _ one more round.

 

Finally, his phone buzzed with a text message and brought him back to his senses.

 

_ From: Hana _

 

_ Did you tell him yet? How’d it go? _

 

Ian cast a glance skyward before responding. 

 

_ I didn’t. _

 

Hana replied almost instantly.

 

_ Whaaaaaat? Why? _

 

Ian quickly tapped in a semi-true message.

 

_ I got distracted. _

 

Hana, once again, replied with alarming speed.

 

_ You got scared. _

 

_ I got scared _ , Ian typed, but thought better of it and replaced it with something else.  _ I don’t know what to say I need help help me _

 

He hit send before he realized how frantic it sounded.

 

Hana took longer to respond this time.  _ I can’t just tell you exactly what to say,  _ she texted one message, then another.  _ Just, ask him on a date. And CLARIFY that it’s a romantic date. That’s all you have to do. _

 

To Ian, it didn’t seem like as easy a task as Hana was implying. He took a deep breath, shoved his phone in the pocket of his Hidden Block jacket, and stood up. 

 

While walking to the boy’s dorm, his mind was oddly blank. He expected to run through the conversation in his head many times, to think about both rejection and acceptance. But no such thoughts came.

 

Aside from the clicking of his feet on the floor of the dorms, the babble of boys just waking up for the day hit his ears. He reached Luke and Jimmy’s dorm, which was quiet, as expected—the two wouldn’t be caught dead awake before eleven on the weekends.

 

Knocking on Luke’s door was much harder than knocking on Hana’s. Ian found his breath to be shaky as well as his hands. The floor seemed like it was spinning underneath him. His hand hovered above the door, waiting to knock.

 

_ Knock knock knock _

 

Shit, was that him?! Had he just knocked?! From the slight soreness of his knuckles, it sure seemed like it.  _ Deep breaths,  _ he thought, trying to steady his rapid breathing.  _ It’s just Luke. Juuuuuuust Luke. He’s your friend, there’s no need to worry. _

 

_ Click _ . The lock on the door turned, then the doorknob, and then the door opened. Ian held his breath.

 

“Ian? The fuck?” It was Jimmy, a hand intertwined in his hair, shirt slightly too tight for his figure. “It’s eight on a  _ saturday  _ what…”

 

“I-i-is…” Ian paused, his voice almost too shaky for words. He inhaled deeply. “Is Luke awake?”

 

“Not yet, but I’d be happy to wake him up for you,” Jimmy said with a sly smile. “Are you okay? You sound... _ not  _ okay.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ian said, not sounding too convincing. “I just want to talk to Luke.”

 

Jimmy raised his eyebrows, but didn’t comment. He turned back towards the room, and staying in the doorframe, made his attempt at waking Luke up. 

 

“HEY!” Jimmy yelled, loud enough to scare a few birds resting outside the dorm window. “SLEEPING BEAUTY! YOUR PRINCE CHARMING’S HERE!”

 

Ian blushed and hid his face in his hands. God  _ dammit  _ Jimmy. 

 

“Uuuuuuuggghhh,” Luke groaned, his voice muffled by a pillow or two. “Tell Prince Charming to wait five minutes.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Prince Charming’s been waiting all morning and would very much like to murder you right now,” he said. 

 

“Augh, fine,” Luke’s voice was less muffled this time. “Just let me put on a shirt first.”

 

He was…shirtless? Ian looked at the floor, embarrassed.

 

“All right, what’s up?” Luke stood behind Jimmy at the door. His voice was gravely and tired, his tee-shirt crooked and exposing some of his collarbone. Most notably, he hadn’t bothered to put on his hat. His hair was adorably messy in that sleepy kind of way and Ian  _ really  _ wanted to get his fingers tangled in it. 

 

Jimmy left the two alone, giving Luke an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

 

“I...uh…” Ian began, struggling to meet Luke’s eyes. He tried to speak again, but his voice hitched in his throat, causing him to only emit an embarrassing choking sound.

 

“Walk,” Luke said simply, “let’s walk.”

 

…

 

Luke grabbed his hat, and put it on backwards over his bedhead. The two walked down the halls of the dorms, Luke’s hands stuffed comfortably in his pockets. 

 

“You okay, man?” Luke asked, his face concerned. Ian stared at the fabric of his shoes.

 

“Yes,” Ian lied. This prompted an odd look from Luke. “Not really, no.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Luke said, attempting to make eye contact with Ian and failing. 

 

“Well, I don’t  _ want  _ to,” Ian said. “But I need to.”

 

“Okay,” Luke said. “Lay it on me.”

 

“I…” Ian opened his mouth and then closed it.

 

“Clearly you’re having trouble with this,” Luke said. “Start with the subject. What’s the  _ general  _ topic of what’s bothering you?”

 

The two were walking through campus and towards the field.

 

“Uh, you,” Ian said sheepishly, glancing at Luke. Luke appeared taken aback.

 

“Me?” He said.

 

“You’re so  _ stupid _ ,” Ian turned away as he spoke, hoping Luke hadn’t heard. “I just... _ augh _ .”

 

“Did you just call me stupid?” Luke asked. The two had reached the field and were standing in the shade of a tree—the same tree Ian had been sitting under less than fifteen minutes ago. They stopped walking and faced each other, Ian cleverly staring at Luke’s shirt. 

 

“I... _ fuck _ ,” Ian swore. 

 

“Okay, I’ll keep helping you,” Luke said, his face gentle. “What did I do that makes you think I’m stupid?”

 

“You  _ exist _ ,” Ian said. “Y-your  _ face _ and your smile and your voice and I was dropping so many  _ hints  _ but your skull is so thick I swear to fucking god and then Hana asked me to the festival and…”

 

“Whoa, slow down,” Luke held his hands up defensively. “I’m stupid because...I exist? Because of my face? I’m lost.”

 

“Because…” Ian clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white, and he looked Luke right in the eyes. “I was trying to drop hints. I wanted  _ you  _ to ask me to the Flower Festival. I was t-too scared to ask you m-myself and...to be honest...I’m really scared right now.”

 

Ian’s gaze turned back to the ground. He could feel Luke’s eyes burning through him, studying him like something enigmatic. He felt a hand on his back, then two, and then he was pulled into a gentle embrace. Luke’s chin rested on Ian’s shoulder. Ian’s face was pure red.

 

“I’m sorry,” Luke said. “You  _ totally  _ were dropping hints and I’m an asshole. I guess...I guess I just thought I was imagining it, because I tend to get wishful when I have a crush on someone.”

 

Immediately, Ian pulled away. Was there cotton in his ears? Had he heard that right? He kept his hands on Luke’s shoulders. “What?” He said.

 

“Oh no, how horrible, I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Luke’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He laughed genuinely, his eyes lighting up.

 

“Really? You…” Ian pulled his hands away from Luke’s shoulders, but Luke caught them in his own.

 

Luke tried to say something, but burst out laughing before he could even open his mouth. Ian wasn’t sure why he was laughing, but he had to join in. Luke’s laughter was contagious. 

 

“You…” Ian attempted to continue his previous sentence. “You really like me, huh?”

 

Luke paused.

 

He stared right into Ian’s eyes. 

 

Luke rested his fingers gently on Ian’s shoulder, and traced the line of his collarbone, up his neck, and rested his hand on his cheek. Ian almost couldn’t handle it. The butterflies in his stomach were having a rave or something.

 

Luke laughed again. “You look so worried,” he said. “It’s cute.”

 

“Do I?” Ian said, quieter than intended. 

 

“You do,” Luke said. His eyelids lowered slightly, almost...seductively. “Is it okay if I kiss you? I don’t want to freak you out or anything.”

 

“Too late, I’m already freaking out,” Ian said. Quickly, before Luke could react, Ian bridged the gap between their lips. 

 

Luke’s fingers tensed against Ian’s cheek. Ian took note of how Luke’s lips felt, not too soft, not too rough, just perfect against his own. 

 

Ian pulled away quickly. He was surprised by how  _ calm  _ he felt.

 

Luke tried to pull his hand away from Ian’s cheek, but Ian stopped him, resting his hand on Luke’s to keep it there.

 

“I never would have expected,” Luke began, eyes looking over Ian’s face as though he was a meal waiting to be devoured. “That you’d be the one to confess to me. What motivated you?”

 

“Hana,” Ian said simply.

 

“Ah,” Luke nodded. He pecked Ian’s lips quickly. “Tell her thank you for me.”

 

“Will do,” Ian said.

 

“I think I…” Luke began, letting his hand slide off Ian’s cheek. Their fingers intertwined. “...I think I don’t hate you.”

 

“Fucking asshole. I don’t hate you either.”


End file.
